A Korrasami request involving butts
by Bananafana Liya
Summary: I received an anonymous prompt on tumblr: "Korra likes slapping dat a** in public which gets Asami embarrassed about."


Korra's not really sure when it all started.

Maybe it was that time Asami bent over the hood of her car, sweat pouring down her face and neck as the heat of the engine simmered up. From where Korra stood there was so much leg and length to see with smooth black fabric that squeezed Asami's body tight in all the places. The mechanic looked up from her car to say something but Korra only half heard it and continued to fervently stare. All she wanted to do was press Asami's body up to hers and slap and hold her ass as she locked lips with the heiress. Feeling, groping and kneading that ass until her hands were tired or Asami had had enough whichever or whoever came first.

"Korra," said Asami, turning around and waking the Avatar up from her daydream. With the main attraction gone from view Korra looked up at the heiress feigning innocence. "Hm?"

Asami having seen where the Avatar's eyes were, gave her a look between shy and coquettish that made Korra go wild. The kind of wild where your brain stops functioning and your heart takes over, pumping blood into the places you keep forgetting exist. Asami was so level-headed in moments like these it hurt. The heiress focused on the task at hand and Korra wondered if this was all teasing and foreplay for another event to come.

The second occasion was when the two women were walking somewhere, Korra forgets where because her memory has catalogued it as something else entirely.

Asami is a few paces ahead as Korra leaned up against a wall to attend to a rock in her shoe. After discarding the annoyance, she was pushing her foot into place when her eyes caught something. Asami was walking, full of confidence a few feet in front of her and every time her foot landed on the floor Asami's hip swayed to the side and her cheeks moved with an alarmingly trancelike rhythm. Korra wondered what it would be like to rest her head in on top of those two cheeks. All this wondering, was giving her a shortness of breath that Korra wasn't going to stand for anymore.

Right in the middle of the street, Korra paced forward and grabbed Asami's ass. It's a firm grip, to let her know that she's not playing, and also because a flimsy one wouldn't have been satisfying. Korra was lost in the feel of soft butt-cheek in her hand. She imagined how it would feel under the tension of two bodies and the flexing of muscles as they moved together.

Asami had stiffened at the contact and moved her hand over to the attacked area, but Korra did not move from her position. Soon voices were heard joining them and Asami looked worriedly at the girl she was with. That cute but desperate look in her eyes made Korra want to do more, but even she didn't like people talking about her.

As she removed her hand she decided at the last moment to let caution fly in the wind. Just as quickly as she had taken her hand off and Asami had let out a sigh of relief, Korra quickly backed her hand up and flung it forward onto the previously assaulted area.

"Korra!" exclaimed Asami.

The Avatar slipped her hands into her pockets, shrugging as she walked backwards to face Asami.

"Asami, you act like it's my fault. But I can't help it!" She stopped to let Asami walk ahead of her a little. "Have you seen your backside lately?"

Korra brought her hands up and made a box using her index fingers and thumbs, squaring in on the topic of discussion. "Uh-huhn," she said approvingly, "Definitely not my fault."

Asami rolled her eyes but a shy sort of amused laughter escaped her.

"Yeah, yeah," she said waving her hands away.

Korra stood there arms folded as she viewed Asami from behind.

Asami stopped and turned to look pointedly at her girlfriend. "You'll have plenty of time to look at my ass later, Korra, but we have somewhere to be."

Korra sighed and caught up. She went to casually place her hand on Asami's hip, but then slid her hand down until it reached her back pocket, where Korra kept her hand.

Asami smirked but continues on, wrapping her hand around Korra's waist so that it doesn't make walking awkward. Korra gave Asami's ass a little squeeze through the pocket. Something about that feeling, felt so good.

"Careful," Asami said low enough for only the Avatar to hear, as her hand inched up Korra's back. "You're gonna pay for all of this later."

Korra smiled something wicked and raised an eyebrow at the challenge. She deliberately took her hand out of Asami's back pocket and loudly slapped her ass again, then grabbed one cheek firmly. Some passerby stared, others pretended not to have seen. Asami's face reddened and glanced around and Korra couldn't wait for the great payback waiting for her at home. When Asami was indoors and away from the crowd.


End file.
